warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Tymon
The Tymon are a technologically advanced human empire situated on the outskirts of the Eastern Fringe that survived the Age of Strife. The Great Crusade never reached their pocket of space and until establishing contact with the Imperium they believed that they were the sole remnants of humanity. It is ruled nominally by Domus Tiamat, the current High Domus, though the real power is Adrammelech the Undying. History Beginnings The people who would come to be known as the Tymon settled far out in the Eastern Fringe, the very edge of human civilization at the time of late M22. These small colonies were intended to be research facilities, with only modest populations, but with a larger amount of technology made available to them, including a large collection of STCs. When the warp storms erupted, starting off the Age of Strife, their system, like many others, were cut off from the rest of humanity. Rather than risk traveling through the perilous conditions, the colonists decided to wait the storms out. Founding By the time the Age of Strife ended, the people of these distant colonies had developed into a nation of their own, complete with an economy, military and government. Once the warp storms abated, they sent out expeditions to find out what had happened to the rest of humanity. To their shock, they found that where there had once been prosperous human worlds, nothing but ruins remained. Even backwater colonies had been utterly wiped out. These were grim findings; these worlds had also been at the edge of human dominance in the galaxy and if they had been destroyed, then it was all but assured that everything else was as well. Now convinced that they were the last of humanity left in the galaxy, the people declared themselves the Tymon, and vowed that they would not let humanity fade into nothingness. Building an Empire The Tymon now set about establishing a resurgent human empire in the galaxy. Unlike the Imperium's Great Crusade, this was a slow and meticulous process; as there was no evidence of any other human activity, the Tymon felt they could not afford to overextend themselves and thus be vulnerable to any number of outside forces. Each new world they colonized or conquered was carefully nurtured to become an integral part of the Tymon in order to minimize inernal turmoil. By M29, the Tymon controlled an empire of almost fifty worlds. Conflict with the Eldar The Tymon's first contact with the Eldar was not a pleasant one and would start a chain of events that would lead the Tymon to declare all Eldar their sworn enemies. During M31, an Eldar craftworld came across one of their Maiden Worlds that the Tymon had occupied and used as a burial site for their honored dead. Enraged by what they felt was a defilement of what was rightfully theirs, the Eldar attacked without warning, massacring the world's caretakers and desecrating the resting places of the Tymon's dead. Outraged, the Tymon quickly marshaled their forces to take revenge on the Eldar, only to be soundly defeated. It was now that Adrammelech, the one who would come to be the power behind the Tymon, would show his merit. The Eldar remained on the world, continuing to destroy the Tymon's burial grounds. Once more, the Tymon returned to take revenge for the destruction of their burial grounds. The Eldar thought little of the second attack; they had beaten the Tymon before and they would do so again. This arrogance would cost them dearly. The Fall of Gilgamesh The blackest moment in Tymon history, one that the Tymon try to forget, is the day that Gilgamesh turned his back on his people in favor of the lure of Chaos. Second only to Adrammelech himself, Gilgamesh had been regarded as a hero and the pride of Domus Utu. Though he was placed on a lofty pedestal, Gilgamesh was never satisfied. Power was something he continued to crave, and not even the advanced technology of the Tymon provided him with enough. One day, during the conquest of another alien world, Gilgamesh came across a shrine. Within it was a beautiful medallion, perfect in every concievable way. Entranced, Gilgamesh claimed the medallion for himself. What he did not know was that the pretty bauble was a Chaos artifact, imbued with the essence of Slaanesh. No sooner had Gilgamesh taken the medallion when he began hearing whispers in his head; they spoke of ultimate power, and how he could achieve it. Society The Tymon hold human life to be precious, having long been convinced that they were the last of humanity and as such endeavor to make sure that even the lowliest of humans are given a place within society. In order to advance through the stations of life, one must show merit. Even if you are from a Greater Domus, you are not automatically granted a station of your choosing; you have to earn it. The military is very strict about this, and showing favoritism based on anything but how competent one is will face a hard punishment. At the very bottom of Tymon society are the wardum, a caste composed of vat-grown humans and creatures and alien slaves who perform menial and dangerous tasks. The Tymon hold alien life to be worthless compared to humans; those that are deemed useful are subjugated, the rest are exterminated. Occasionally, if someone commits a severe enough crime, they will be cast down to this level. This is seen as the most terrible form of disgrace, as that person is now considered to be no better than an alien in the Tymon's eyes. The Domum The Tymon are divided into houses (called a domus. pl. domum). The Greater Domum are the most powerful of all and excercise immense authority over their own realms, as well as the lesser domum, though all are subservient to the High Domus. For a domus to hold the title of High Domus, it must be considered a Greater Domus and then be voted into the position. Every domus is led by a Lugal (citizen-king/queen), who wields absolute authority within his domus. Each domus has their own private security force that are used to keep peace and enforce their laws, as well as hold off an attack until the military can respond. These are made up of those who did not make it into the military or did not want to enlist, vat-grown bio-soldiers and even veteran warriors who decided to retire from their duties. Unlike the military, which is respected and admired by the populace, the private forces are regarded with distrust because they only serve the domus to which they are employed. Greater Domum Domus Tiamat The current High Domus of the Tymon, Tiamat has reigned for roughly 1,500 years. It is ruled by Lugal Amar-Sin, and he is perhaps the most powerful man outside the military. Domus Tiamat wrested the title of High Domus from Domus Utu, which had fallen into disfavor. Both domum bear deep grudges for the other, and the only reason the two have not tried to destroy the other is because Adrammelech forbid them to. Tiamat specializes in genetics and the creation of biological augmentations, and is the foremost exporter of alien slaves. Domus Utu Once the High Domus of the Tymon, Utu is now a shadow of its former self. Since the betrayal of Gilgamesh, who had originated from Utu, the domus has been blamed for the destruction he caused. Later, their Lugal was accused of collaborating with the Eldar and, with evidence provided by Tiamat, found guilty. Utu now is marked as a disgrace to the Tymon. Its ruler is Lugal Ilku, who has worked feverishly to erase the shame brought upon his domus. Utu's field encompases the production of arms and armor. Domus Eresh More commonly known as the Scented House, Eresh creates virulent diseases and other weapons of chemical and biological warfare. Unlike other domum, Eresh's Lugals are generally women; the current one is Anatu. Domus Melammu A recent arrival amongst the Greater Domum, Melammu is at the forefront of gene-splicing and the breeding of bio-creatures to serve the Tymon. Beliefs The Tymon do not worship any gods, but instead revere their heroes and believe that they watch over them in death. These are generally warriors who performed incredible feats in battle, but can also include civilians who demonstrated exemplary service to the Tymon. One such example would be Lugal Dumuzi of Domus Melammu who managed to elevate his domus to the ranks of the Greater Domum. The Caresser Cults follow the teachings of Anzillu that pain is the one constant in the universe and one must embrace it in order to conquer it. Followers practice ritualized self-mutilation and the arts of inflicting pain (it should be noted that they consider being labled as torturers a grave insult and as such no one dares say the word in front of them). They are feared and respected in equal measure. Technology The Tymon are highly advanced, surpassing the Imperium in several areas, though they are still woefully inferior compared to races such as the Eldar and Necrons. Unlike other elements of human civilization, when the Age of Strife began, the Tymon managed to retain the level of technology mankind had at its zenith in some fields, which they continued to refine and advance for millenia after. The military, being the dominant power, is given priority over the civilians. That being said, even the lowest born Tymon benefits in some way from their scientific knowledge. Biomechanical Technology The most notable example of their technology is their use of biomechanics, a hybridization of organic and metallic components. This technology is utilized in virtually every field, from space travel to civilian life. Contstructs composed of this material are invariably smooth in form and move as if they were alive. FTL Drive Unlike the Imperium, the Tymon do not use the Warp to travel through space. Instead, they make use of a drive that folds the space around them. Using this drive, the Tymon's ships do not actually go faster than the speed of light, but rather cause the space in front to contract and to expand behind it. While a bit slower than Warp travel, it is far safer and more reliable. This drive, however, is reserved solely for the military. Civilian spacecrafts are restricted to drives that will only serve to traverse small distances, mostly between planets in a system. Reverse Engineered Tech. Unlike the Imperium, the Tymon have no qualms about using alien technology to further their goals. Upon finding a race with technology that they deem to be worth having, they exterminate the population and work on figuring out how the technology works. The Tymon have gained several technologies this way and have recently been working on unlocking the secrets of Necron technology, specifically their gauss weapons and the living metal that composes them. To date, the Tymon have had no success. Military Though the High Domus may claim to be the head of Tymon society, it is the military that holds the real power. Even the High Domus is answerable to its leaders and in fact it must have the support of the military in order to achieve its rank. Unlike a Domus's personal forces, the military is regarded as being the protectors of all Tymon, and are greatly respected and admired. In turn, the military strives to live up to such lofty ideals, and interacts regularly with the populace. Being foremost of all, much of their technology is devoted to improving and arming their forces. The Tymon abide by the idea of "quality over quantity;" as they have a far smaller population base to draw upon than the Imperium, they must instead rely on superior soliders rather than sheer numbers. It is a meritocratic system and promotion is based on how capable one is. The creation of a Tymon warrior is similar to that of a Space Marine. Both undergo extensive genetic modification and rigorous training in order to prepare them for the terrors that the galaxy has in store for them. The difference between the two is that the Tymon's modifications are not limited to men and women are quite capable of undergoing the process themselves. In addition, these enhancements have a much lower chance of rejection. In terms of combat ability, the average Tymon warrior is comparable to a Space Marine Scout. Augmentations Mandatory Implants Redundant Heart-''' Acts to increase blood flow and provides a backup in case the initial heart fails. '''Redundant Lungs- An extra pair of lungs, they allow the Tymon warrior to function in atmospheres that have low oxygen content or are incredibly toxic. The lungs also increase the endurance of the warrior, increasing his or her oxygen intake. Rapasu- Implanted at the base of the spine, this organ combines the functions of a Space Marine's Ossmodula and Biscopea, serving to stimulate growth of both the skeletal and muscular systems and to strengthen both. Once implanted, the warrior will continue to grow until he or she reaches roughly eight feet in height, though in some cases they can grow to be up to ten feet. This organ has to be monitored carefully, as it can easily cause a warrior's joints to grow at painful angles, or cause the muscles to grind the body up. Vascular Symbiote- A bio-engineered organism implanted within the chest cavity, the symbiote enriches the blood, making it more efficient at carrying oxygen and protects its host from disease. Should its host become injured, it will also secrete special cells to staunch blood-flow and prevent infection, acting in tandem with the warrior's armor. Sittu Node- Implanted at the back of the cerebrum, this organ allows a Tymon warrior to go for weeks without sleep. Akalu Gland- Implanted into the stomach wall, this allows the Tymon to eat and digest virtually anything and will also neutralize toxic matter. As an added bonus, the stomach acids are rendered incredibly corrosive and some crafty warriors can induce a gag reflex to vomit on an opponent, allowing the virulent acids to dissolve the unfortunate enemy. Asar- The counterpart to the Occulobe, this enhances eyesight, allows the warrior to see into different spectrums of light, and can function almost in total darkness. Electroreceptors- Bundles of nerves implanted within the neck and shoulders. They serve to sense the natural electric fields of creatures, giving the warrior a sixth-sense. It is highly effictive in aquatic environments. Electro-organs- These electricity-generating organs are implanted along the length of the spine and serve as the power source for the armor. Optional Implants Nematocysts- '''A second skin rife with thousands of bulb-shaped dermal organs that fire off poisoned barbs with the force of a stubber round on contact with another creature. The venom in the barbs is highly lethal, some able to cause death within the span of two-thousandths of a second. This implant is greatly favored within the Caresser Cults. '''Offensive Electro-organs- An upgraded version of the normal form, these organs are capable of storing enough electricity to fry an Ork Nob. They can also be used to temporarily incapacitate an opponent if they are wanted alive. Dragon's Breath- Two glands implanted at the back of the mouth that release chemicals that ignite upon coming into contact with each other. The liquid clings to the target and it is difficult to extinguish. Regenerator Organ- This implant grants its user regenerative abilities beyond a normal warrior. The organ is capable of healing severe wounds and even regrowing whole limbs in a short time. This implant is very difficult and costly to make, so it is reserved only for the upper echelons of the military. Burning Blood- This implant works in tandem with the Vascular Symbiote to make the blood of the warrior highly acidic. Wounds inflicted upon them will likely result in an opponent being severely burned by the corrosive blood. This implant is generally taken by those who prefer close-quarters combat, such as those of the Caresser Cults. This implant, however, is quite dangerous; if the blood chemistry is not kept in check, the users could find themselves being dissolved alive by their own blood. As its presence will interfere with life-saving surgeries, it is often paired with the Regenerator organ to compensate. Tymon Armor Etlu Armor The standard issue armor for Tymon warriors, this is a biomechanical suit that directly interfaces with the user's nervous system. It enhances strength tenfold and works to keep the warrior alive if gravely injured for a short while until proper treatment can be given. It is also lightweight and allows for greater manouverability. Though slightly less durable than the ceramite armor of the Space Marines, it is still capable of weathering incredible amounts of punishment and can even repair itself. Each suit of armor is specifically modeled for one particular individual, and will not work with another. Sepsu Armor Sacrificing speed for durability, the Sepsu Armor renders its user a nigh-unstoppable force of destruction. Composed of synthetic musculature and interlocking biomechanical alloys, this armor can shrug off even the most devastating of attacks. It is most suited for using heavy weapons or for close quarters combat. Sharur Armor This armor is made for espionage and hit-and-run tactics. Capable of refracting light around the individual, the suit renders its user virtually invisible. This armor is worn by veterans of the Tymon, as it offers less protection against attacks. Ilat Armor One of the most advanced examples of Tymon armor, this is not so much a suit of armor, but a combat walker. This is reserved for the Sarrum, who by virtue of being the best of the military are afforded the finest armor and armaments possible. This armor functions similarly to the Dreadnoughts of the Space Marines, with the warrior being interred in a heavily fortified pouch with specialized nerual links allowing him or her to interact with the outside world. Mul Armor The pinnacle of Tymon armor, this is reserved for the Empty Ones; not even a Sarrum is afforded such treatment. Being very rare and viewed as the embodiments of physical purity, these psychic nulls made as hard to kill as possible. This armor works to not only protect its user from harm, but to also enhance their nullifying aura. Each suit is equipped with a special cannon mounted in the chest area that fires off a concentrated burst of anti-psychic energy. Wargear Equally advanced, the Tymon's weapons are incredibly dangerous. Standard Weapons Speargun The standard issue weapon of the Tymon army and the domus security forces, this biomechanical gun fires razor-sharp flanged metalic spikes at a target at hypervelocities, capable of easily piercing a Space Marine's power armor. These spikes are often coated with virulent toxins or powerful anti-coagulants to ensure the target bleeds out; for heavier targets, there exists explosive spikes that blow up after penetrating deep enough. The normal ammunition capacity of the speargun is fifty spikes, which can fired off at semi or full-automatic. Spear Rifle A longer range version of the speargun, this weapon is almost completely silent and is used to take out foes from a great distance. The force behind each shot is over twenty times greater than the speargun. Spear Pistol A close quarters weapon, it works the same as its bigger counterparts, only with a shorter range. Plasma Gun Similar in function to the Imperial version, this gun fires off a bolt of super-heated plasma at a target. It is incapable of rapid-fire, but it does not put the wielder at risk of overheating. Tempest Gun This gun fires off a searing bolt of lightning at a target, capable of reducing all but the toughest of opponents to slag. Heavy Weapons Excoriator Rifle One of the deadliest weapons a Tymon warrior can be armed with, this weapon fires ionized particles at a target, capable of taking down infantry and even light vehicles. Solar Lance A dedicated anti-vehicle weapon, this weapon has along barrel and is able to project a melta blast a considerable distance. Cerebral Shredder One of the more gruesome weapons the Tymon wield, this gun shoots a cluster of projectiles that home in on the brain waves of potential targets. Upon being fired, the projectiles detect a target and fly towards its head. Once it makes contact, it burrows into the head of the unfortunate victim and then explodes, killing both the target and anyone in the immediate area. Tymon Forces Commanders Sarrum The highest rank of the Tymon's military hierarchy, these beings are battle embodied. Human physiology can only be enchanced so far; when genetic engineering has reached its limit, biomechanical enhancements are used instead to empower these mighty warriors. They have been so heavily augmented or so badly injured that they can no longer remove their armor and so wear it as a permanent reminder of their status and service to the Tymon. Much like the Chapter Masters of the Space Marines, each one has centuries, if not millennia, of combat experience that stretches back to being a simple warrior. Few can stand before a Sarrum and live to tell the tale. Master of Tribulation Where a Sarrum is held as the embodiement of courage, a Master of Tribulation is the embodiement of fear. With centuries of knowledge in the art of inflicting pain, this being ensures that whoever has the misfortune to stand against him or her will know what it means to truly suffer. Even the bravest of warriors keep their distance from a Master of Tribulation and makes sure that they do nothing to offend them. Elites Shadow Walkers Masters of infiltration and guerilla tactics, the Shadow Walkers are the unseen hand of the Tymon forces. While the enemy is busy fighting the obvious foe, the Shadow Walkers operate behind them, sabotaging their equipment, assassinating commanders, and slowly chipping away at their numbers. Shadow Walkers are veteran warriors who have chosen to follow the path of those that lurk in the darkness, as opposed to those who face their opponents head on. Each one has centuries of experience in the art of stealth and it is said that you will only see a Shadow Walker if he wants you to see him. They are typically encased in the Sharur Armor and armed with a Spear Rifle and a special dagger called "Midnight's Kiss," which is given to them upon being inducted into the ranks. Shadow Walkers have a high degree of autonomy and serve as special operations forces.